Late Nights
by CreativityFlow
Summary: ollasoha requested: Something like a cuddle christmas evening and than comes the will-you-marry-me-question? OR: The one where Kaelynn is just too mouthy for her own good.


**I don't even like Christmas and don't believe in marriage but? You guys are killing me with this fluff, but I love it. Also, My name is Kaelyn but only with one 'N' so writing this story was confusing me and my phones spell check more than it should have.**

* * *

Really, he can't help but think his life is perfect.

He's snuggled into Peter's side, a cup of eggnog clutched between his fingers. His sister, Kaelynn, is watching a Christmas movie while his mother is sitting next to her.

The presents are still nestled under the tree, waiting for Christmas Morning, and the temperature is just cool enough for it to be comfortable under a thin blanket.

"Thank you for coming with me," he whispers, knowing his mother and sister are too wrapped up to hear.

Peter kisses his temple, and Sam closes his eyes, savoring the moment. "I love visiting your family," he says, mimicking Sam's soft tone. "Besides, we always spend Christmas in New York."

Sam takes his boyfriend's hand, and smiles as he plays with his fingers. "Still, it means a lot." He pauses before asking, "Do you think Aunt May will like her present?"

Peter chuckles, and draws the shorter man closer to him. "You spent a month researching the best juicer. I'm sure she'll love it."

Nodding, Sam relaxes and starts watching the movie again. He can feel Peter's hand stroking his arm, the slow movement making him suppress a shiver.

Kaelynn glances back at them and smirks. "You two are so cute, it's gross."

His mother laughs as both boys blush, sitting up straighter but unwilling to escape the others hold.

"Oh, shut up, Kaelynn," Sam grumbles. "Wait till you start dating."

His mother makes a face, and shakes her head. "She's not going to four a long time. Right, sweetie?"

"Well I'm certainly not going to be like them," she teases. "When's the wedding, boys? I need to get my dress."

Peter chokes and Sam's face flushes red.

"K-Kaelynn!"

His mom and sister burst into giggles, and they spend the rest of the evening teasing back and forth. Kaelynn shares every embarrassing memory she had of Sam, and Peter fills her in on every silly thing he's done in the past year.

By the time they call it a night, they're exhausted and tripping over their feet.

Peter and Sam curl up on the pull out couch, foreheads touching.

"We really should visit your family more often," Peter mumbles, stifling a yawn. "It's always fun to catch up with them."

Sam smiles, bringing himself closer to Peter and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Do you remember what Kaelynn said earlier?"

"The skateboard incident, or the kitchen incident?"

Sam shoves his shoulder, making the brunet laugh.

"No, Web Head, about the wedding thing," he says, and can feel the other man stiffen.

"O-oh," he stutters, "that."

Sam props himself up on his elbow to get a better view of Peter. "Does it... bother you?" he asks.

Peter shoots up, his hand gripping Sam's arm. "Sam, of course not. It's just, we've never talked about it, and-"

"So you wouldn't mind?" Sam asks, interrupting before Peter goes on a ramble.

"I... wouldn't mind what, exactly?"

"If we got married," Sam clarifies. "Like, if I proposed right now, a what would you do?"

Peter blinks, then blinks again. "Did you...? I mean, is this us talking about it, or are you...?"

"Well I don't have a ring, but it's something I've been thinking about," Sam blushes, realizing that he maybe should have planned this better, _should have planned it,_ bought a ring.

Peter is still speechless, and it's making Sam nervous.

"We can talk about it, later, if you want," he says, and lays back down and giving Peter a worried glance.

"No," the brunet rushes, gripping Sam's arm tightly. "I want to talk about it. I just, you know, wasn't expecting you to propose out of the blue like that."

"I wasn't-"

In the dark, Sam can see Peter raise an eyebrow, and he blushes.

"Okay, maybe I was _implying_ a proposal." He takes Peter's hand and threads their fingers together. "But if it seemed... sudden, or too soon, or something-"

"Well, it was sudden," Peter nods. "And you're right, you don't have a ring. But you know, I'd be kind of worried about it with all the fights and earth saving we do. If you're not against it, I heard that getting tattoos is really in right now. You know, instead of rings?"

He pauses for a breath, and Sam smiles, wanting to kiss him, wanting to go to the nearest tattoo parlor, not wanting Peter to stop talking. Of course, then he ruins it.

"Of course, we can't do any of that until you actually propose. 'Cause I refuse to let this be our story we have to tell on our wedding day." Peter smirks, and sits up to kiss Sam softly on the cheek. "Besides, you know Kaelynn would take all the credit if she found out."

The shorter man brings Peter lips to his, and can't help the breathy laugh that escapes him. "Let her," he chuckles. "Peter, will you marry me?"

Peter skewers his lips to the side, and Sam cringes at whatever he's about to say.

"Do I get to chose your tattoo?"

There it is.

But Sam shakes his head with a fond smile, and says, "We'll see, Webs."


End file.
